l'histoire de Linael Harry Potter-Snape
by DragonFly-Snarry
Summary: Avant sa 5ème année, Harry fit un voyage dans le temps et partit adopter Tom. Deux semaines plus tard, ils furent envoyer en 1975, pendant la 5ème année des parents d'Harry. Mais Voldemort existe toujours, pourquoi? Attention Slash Tom/Linael et Severus/Harry.
1. prologue 1

Salut tout le monde je voulais prévenir que je ne serais pas régulière sur mas publications mais je continuerais jusqu'à ce que la fanfiction soit fini ou bien en pause mais je vous préviendrais.

au début de chaque chapitre je mettrais une fiche des personnages importants déjà vus.

Prologue:

"Paroles"

$fourchelang$

*pensées*

~lettre~

#sort#

Moi, Kaye, Dunia, Arwen, Evangeline, Angel, étions dans la deuxième partie de Mussy sous d'Ain, un viaduc.

Kaye, Dunia, Arwen et Evangeline étaient dans l'eau, en maillot de bain.

Moi et Angel, on étaient sur le bord, les pieds trempent dans l'eau et discutant.

Quand soudainement quelque chose me chopa le bas de la jambe gauche, en reconnaissant la sensation d'une morsure de Bakhfaloir, je ne panique pas et je demanda à Angel, d'une voix un peu tremblante de douleur:

" Gel, peux-tu dire aux filles de vite sortir de l'eau, s'il te plaît?"

Je devenais de plus en plus blanche à mesure que le temps passait.

Elle me regarda, l'air surprise, mais hocha de la tête et fit ce que je lui demanda. Quand ce fut fait et qu'elles furent toutes sorties, j'appela à moi mon sac restait plus loin, je sortis de celui-ci mon portable, je l'alluma et au moment du code, je ne tapa pas celui habituel mais le , je fila directement dans mes contacts et appela Sevy.

Il ne répondu qu'au bout de la 4ème fois, mais ce fus Ry qui décrocha, ne m'étonnant pas plus.

" Lili, qu'est-ce-qu'il ce passe? Tu as dit ne pas être disponible aujourd'hui." Dit-il.

Je vois les filles me regardaient, ce demandant qui c'est, je me rend compte que le haut parleur est activé.

"Pas le temps Pa… Ry, il y a un Bakhfaloir à Mussy sous d'Ain" dis-je, la voix tremblante.

"Merde" Jura Ry, c'était rare de l'entendre jurer." Quelqu'un s'en occupe?"

"Oui, ma jambe, alors tu vas aller chercher Dad et vous venez avec la palette de soins, IMEDIATEMENT" finis-je en hurlant.

"T'inquiète poupée, on est là dans moins de 5minutes avec le reste de la famille." Il raccrocha avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je me tourna vers les filles et les vis me regarder, genre 'c'est quoi ce bordel'.

"Je vous expliquerais quand tout le monde sera là"

Deux hommes arrivèrent, au loin, l'un en courant ( Ry ), l'autre en marchant rapidement ( Sevy ), ils se précipitèrent sur moi.

"Lili, tout va bien?" Me questionna Ry.

" Tu pense que je peux aller bien avec un Bakhfaloir accroché à ma jambe?" M'énervais-je.

Je respira profondément.

*des fois papa pouvait ne pas être très intelligent*

" C'est parce qu'il panique" me dit Dady.

*évidement tu as lu dans mes pensées*

" bien évidement"

Pendant ce temps papa avait sortis ma jambe de l'eau, elle était complètement recouverte par une sorte d'énorme crapaud noir et violet, avec des cornes.

" Ou la la toute la jambe à était chopé"

Je sentis plus que vis, deux formes me sauter dessus.

" Salut bonhomme" me dirent les deux formes.

" Bonjour Forge, Gred." Répondus-je.

On entendit soudainement, grogner. Reconnaissant le bruit et en me retournant, je dis:

" Bonjour mon cœur."

" Rumf" grogna celui-ci." Décoller vous de lui" dit-il, en fixant méchamment les jumeaux du regard.

" Tommy, voyons laisse les tranquilles, ils ne t'ont rien fait" dis une vielle femme, aux allures bienveillants. " Bonjour mon chéri" dit elle a mon adresse.

" Bonjour, Grand-mère." Répondis-je.

Après l'avoir saluer, je me tourna vers les filles.

" Je suis désoler de vous avoir laissé de côté. Maintenant, je vais tout vous expliquer. Oui?" Je me tourna vers Arwen, qui avait l'air de vouloir poser une question.

" c'est bien qui je pense?" Demanda-t-elle.

Je soupira.

" Oui ce sont bien eux. Déjà je tiens à m'excuser au près de Gel, Éva et Wen, car je vous ai effacer la mémoire sur certaines choses, me concernant. Donc je m'excuse et je voudrais savoir lesquelles d'entre vous ont vue touts les Harry Potter?"

Kaye et Dunia me regardèrent, étonnées. Arwen, Evangeline et Angel, avaient tout compris, mais elles répondirent quand même .

" Kaye et moi, on les à tous vu" Dit Dunia.

" Évidement." Renifla Éva.

Gel et Arwen ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre.

" Bon" je souffla." Voyez-vous, Liliane n'a jamais exister, je m'appelle en réalité…


	2. prologue partie 2

Pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de poster.

Je vous préviens que ce compte est avant tout un compte de lecture donc je risque de mettre du temps en chaque poste, mais normalement vous aurez le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, il est déjà commençé.

Pour me faire patienter voici le prologue vu d'un autre point de vue ( il est très important pour la suite )

bon bah place à l'histoire.

Prologue,

partie 2

"Paroles"

$fourchelang$

° _Pensées_ °

 _lettre_ et _sort_

Lili, Kay, Dune, Wen, Eva et moi, étions dans la deuxième partie de Mussy sous D'Ain.

Kay, Dune, Wen et Eva étaient dans l'eau, en maillot de bain.

Lili et moi, on étaient sur le bord, les pieds trempant dans l'eau et discutant.

Quand soudainement, je vis Lili sursauter.

° _Quesqu'elle à encore inventé_ °

Je vis Lili sur le point de me poser une question.

" Gel, peux-tu dire aux filles de vite sortir de l'eau s'il-te-plaît? "

° _Quesqu'il se passe encore, elle a la voix qui tremble._ °

Elle devenait de plus en plus blanche à mesure que le temps passait.

Je hocha la tête et je fis ce qu'elle me dit de faire.

Quand ce fut fait, elle attira à elle son sac restait plus loin.

° _Ah ça y est, elle va le révéler._ °

Je n'étais pas plus étoné que ça.

Je la vis sortir son portable et tapais le , elle fila dans ses contacts et appela quelqu'un.

° _Non mais j,y crois pas elle a mis ce code!_ °

Elle rappela 4 fois avant qu'une voix sorte.

° _La boulette, elle a laissé le haut parleur._ °

" Lili, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe? Tu as dit ne pas être disponible aujourd'hui."

° _Ah, tiens ce garnement de Ry._ °

Je la vis, avec amusement, jurais ce rendant compte qu'elle avait mis le haut parleur.

" Pas le temps Pa... Ry, il y a un Bakhfaloir à Mussy-Sous-D'Ain." Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

° _Ah, Ry est donc le père de Lili, mais qui est l'autre?_ °

" Merde." Jura la voix au téléphone. "Quelqu'un s'en occupe?."

° _Tiens, il a jurais, Tssss il n'apprendra jamais les bonnes manières._ °

" Oui, ma jambe, alors tu vas checher Dad et vous aller venir avec la palette de soins, IMEDIATEMENT!" Finit-elle, en hurlant.

° _Elle tiens sa voix de son Dad à mon avis, Ry n'a jamais eu une voix comme ça._ °

"T'inquiète poupée, on est là dans moins de 5 minutes." Promis Ry, et il raccrocha.

Lili se tourna vers nous.

"Je vous expliquerais, quand tout le monde sera là."

Deux hommes arrivèrent, au loin, l'un en courant (Ry) et l'autre en marchant rapidement (Sevy), ils se précipitèrent vers Lili.

° _Pourquoi, je n'y est pas passé, c'est évidant, ils passaient leurs temps à se baver dessus_. °

" Lili, tout va bien? " La questionna Ry.

" Tu pense que je peux aller bien avec un Bakhfaloir accroché à ma jambe? " Répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

J'aurais pus rire si la situation n'était pas aussi critique.

Je vis Sevy et Lili en pleine conversation, à moitié muette.

"C'est parce qu'il panique." Dit Sevy.

"Bien évidament. " Dit-il, après un temps.

Pendant ce temps, Ry avait sortis la jambe de Lili, de l'eau.

Elle était recouverte par une sorte d'énorme crapaud noir et violet avec des cornes.

" Ou la la, toute la jambe a été chopé, ce sera pas jolie jolie. " Dis intelligemment, Ry.

Je vis deux formes sauter sur Lili.

" Salut bonhomme! "

° _Aaaah, les fameux jumeaux, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'eux._ °

" Bonjour Forge, Gred. " Répondis Lili le sourir aux lèvres.

On entendit grogner , je reconnue le bruit souvant entendue, il y a un moment de cela.

° _Bébé Tom est là, lui aussi?_ °

Lili, souriante, se tourna vers lui et dis:

" Bonjour, Mon Coeur. "

° _Nonnn, Lili sort avec Bébé Tom? Pas possible._ °

" Rumf " Grogna celui-ci. " Décollez-vous de lui" Dit-il, en fixant les jumeaux d'un regard noir.

Je pouffa discrètement.

Je vis Sevy donner une potion d'énergie et de soins à Lili.

" Tommy, voyons laisse les tranquilles, ils ne t'ont rien fait. " Drécréta une vielle dame aux allures bienveillantes.

° _Quoi! Poppy aussi! Je commence à me sentir trahi là. Ce sera qui les prochains?_ °

" Bonjour mon chéri" Dit Poppy à l'adresse de Lili.

" Bonjour, Grand-Mère. " Répondit-elle.

Puis Lili se tourna vers nous, pendant que Poppy lui faisait les premiers soins.

" Je suis désoler de vous avoir laissée de côté. Maintenant, je vais tout vous expliquer. Oui? " Elle se tourna vers Arwen, qui avait l'air de voiloir poser une question.

" C'est bien qui je pense, " Questiona-t-elle.

" Oui, ce sont bien eux. Déjà je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Gel, Eva et Wen, car je vous ai éffacer la mémoire sur certaines choses, me concernant.

Donc je m'excuse et je voudrais savoir lesquelles d'entre vous ont vue tout les Harry Potter? "

° _Alors c'était elle, j'ai crue que c'était quelqu'un d'autre ou de la magie instinctive ou encore un talisman, mais bon je n'ai rien perdue, je ne suis pas un ange pour rien moi._ °

Je ricana.

Kaye et Dunia, regardaient Lili, d'un air étonné.

Arwen, Evangeline et moi, nous avions tout compris, on est pas débile non plus.

" Kay et moi, on les a tous vus. " Répondit Dunia.

" Évidament. " Renifla Eva.

Wen et moi, nous ne prirent même pas le temps de répondre.

° _Question idiote._ °

" Bon. " Souffla Lili. " Voyez-vous, Liliane n'a jamais éxister, je m'appelle en réalité...

j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, désoler si vous le trouver cours, je ne suis pas du style à écrire des pavés. J'écrire lentement mais sûrement, ne vous inquiter pas je vous préviendrais si je le met en pause.

À la prochaine, tout le monde ;3


	3. chapitre 1: discussion ou enfers?

Salut tout le monde, je m'excuse d'avoir mis si longtemps, mais j'ai bloqué à des endroits,

comme je sais qu'attendre aussi longtemps ça énerve, je vous propose deux solutions, sois je fait une pose assez longue où je ne poste rien, ou je continue de poster tout les 3/4 mois. Dites moi vos réponses rapidement.

Et place à l'histoire.

Chapitre 1: enfers ou discussion?

"Paroles"  
$Fourchelang$  
°Pensées°  
 _Lettre_ ou _sort_

Harry finissait de remplir sa malle. Cette malle avait huit compartiments. Le premier compartiment était une chambre, le deuxième un salon-salle à manger-cuisine, le troisième un laboratoire, le quatrième une bibliothèque, le cinquième une salle d'entraînement-armurerie, le sixième un coffre fort, le septième une salle de bain-buanderie et le huitième un parc à animaux et plantes. Ils étaient tous accessibles de l'intérieur à partir du deuxième compartiment. Il y rangea toutes ses possessions, que ce soit sur lui ou dans ses coffres à Gringotts.

Ce qu'il allait faire aller bouleverser sa vie, mais après ce qui c'était passé une semaine plus tôt, il avait raison de le faire. Il se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'il avait surpris entre Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Mme Weasley.

Une semaine plus tôt

Depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers, Harry ne trouvait plus le sommeil, chaque fois qu'il réussissait à s'endormir, il revoyait la mort de Cedric et la renaissance de Voldemort.  
Alors comme tout les soirs, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte des maraudeurs et il partit vadrouiller. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des voix, qui lui semblaient familières. Il se permit donc d'écouter.

°Ce ne serait pas Mione, Ron, Gin, Mme Weasley et le directeur? De quoi peuvent-ils discuter à cette heure?°

Il se rapprocha et entendit nettement la conversation qui le fit blanchir.

"... Promis. Ne vous en faites pas Molly, d'ici deux jours Harry sera sous contrat de mariage avec la jeune Ginerva. Dit Dumbledore.

°Quoi, mais c'est quoi ce...bordel? Un contrat de mariage? En plus avec Gin? Déjà que je la considère comme ma sœur, elle est rousse, elle n'a pas assez de muscle et il lui manque quelque chose entre les jambes!°

-Je sais mais dépêchez-vous, il nous faut nous faut à tout prix des sous vendredi pour refaire la garde-robe de Ginny et la maison. Répondit Molly.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, répéta Le Directeur. Vous aurez l'accès à ses coffres dans deux jours."

° En plus de vouloir me marier à Gin, ils veulent me piller mon héritage? Et Ron et Hermione ne disent rien, même pas pour ma défense.°

Harry commençait à s'énerver.

" Et n'oubliez pas mes livres, il paraît que les bibliothèques Potter et Black sont parmi les plus grandes. S'exclama Hermione, enthousiaste.

° Non pas Hermione, et Ron? Et si leur amitié était fausse? Que Dumbledore les payait depuis le début.°

-Vous devez augmenter notre salaire, cette année, Potter nous a fait courir beaucoup de risque. Réclama Ron. On le mérite.

°On ne peut pas toucher plus le fond, c'est un cauchemar°

-Je suis d'accord avec Ron et Hermione, dit Ginny, s'exprimant pour la première fois. Les robes des Black sont dites d'une beauté."

°Mais qui ne m'a pas trahi?°

La discussion tournait en enfers, qu'allait-il découvrir de plus sur leurs trahisons.

"Voudrais-tu que je fasse des potions de désir et de fertilité pour toi, Gin?" Demanda Hermione, avec bienveillance.

Harry était écœuré.

°Elles sont pour qui? Moi? Même avec ça je ne la désirerais pas, ça ne marche pas sur les personnes amoureuses.°

Pendant que Harry commençait à rêvasser sur celui que son coeur aimait, la discussion continuait.

"Non c'est bon, il faut mieux que ce soit moi qui les fasse, pour qu'elles ont plus d'effets.  
-Tu es aussi prévoyante que moi, ma chérie, dit Molly. Comme Arthur ne voulait pas me faire tomber enceinte, j'ai dû utiliser de ces potions."

°Quoi mais c'est pas possible, j'y crois pas, Arthur en a pris lui aussi, ce sont de vraies vipères!°

Harry était étonné par l'audace qu'elles avaient, ce sont des potions interdites par la loi , à part pour les maîtres des potions.

°Et si Arthur n'aimait pas Molly, en réalité?°

"Donc, nous allons passer à la dernière phase du plan, souffla le vieillard. Dans deux mois, Potter sera confronté à Voldemort, qui le tuera, puis, je tuerais Voldemort. Comme ça toute la gloire me reviendra et vous aurez de trèèès hauts et trèèès importants postes, ainsi que beaucoup d'argent. Dit Dumby, en ricanant. Aaah que j'aime mon plan, finit le directeur, en soupirant.  
-Faut-t-il prévenir les professeurs? Demanda Hermione.  
-Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore. La dernière étape est sur le point de commençait. Ne prévenez pas juste pas Snape, Pomfresh, Flitwick ainsi que Chourave, je n'ai plus confiance en eux.  
-Comme vous le voudrez, Monsieur le Directeur. Dit respectueusement Ron.

-Ginervra, prépare-toi à séduire ce crétin Potter, Ronald et Hermione, allez prévenir les professeurs, puis continuer de surveiller Potter, quand à vous Molly, surveillez Arthur et vous autres enfants, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas complètement avec nous. Ordonna le vieux citronné."

Voyant que la discussion était terminée, Harry se dépêcha d'aller se recoucher. Une fois dans son lit, il se mit à repenser à ce qu'il avait entendu.

°Alors comme ça, presque tout les professeurs étaient dans le coup? Dire qu'il y a encore trois heures, je pensais que Ron et Hermione, étaient mes meilleurs amis, je me suis bien fais avoir.  
Et que normalement je ne devrais pas être à Griffondore, mais à Serpentard, et que j'ai dû supplier le Choixpeau, pour être avec Ron. À Serpentard au moins je serais à quoi m'attendre, depuis le début et je ne me serais pas pris une balle dans le dos, les Griffondore sont pires que les Serpentard. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et accepter la main de Malfoy.°

Et là, Harry eut le déclic, il se redressa d'un coup, dans son lit et claqua des doigts.

°C'est ça, je n'ai qu'à retourner dans le temps.°

Harry fit une pause.

°Mais à quelle époque?°

Il réfléchit.

°Mais oui, je n'ai qu'à adopter Tom, tout petit et comme ça pas de Voldemort! Bon alors, les préparations maintenant.°

Le garçon sortit discrètement, sa tête, de la tendue, de son lit et regarda autour de lui. Il prit une plume et un parchemin, dans son sac et retourna dans son lit, sans faire de bruit.  
Il commença à faire une liste des choses à faire et à emmener avec lui.

°Il faut que je trouve la date de naissance de Voldemort, que je prennes un retourneur de temps, que je récupère tout ce qu'il y a dans mon compte, poser des questions aux Gobelins à propos du faite que j'aurais plusieurs comptes, que j'aille dans la Chambre des Secrets, que je passe mon permis de transplanage, que je commence la formation d'animagus et que je me fasse des papiers de fausse identité. Il faut queje m'achète une malle à compartiments magiques, une bourse sans fond, pour mettre tout ce que j'aurai avec moi, une nouvelle baguette sans trace, des ingrédients de potion, de la nourriture, des livres, des vêtements, ainsi que tout le nécessaire à bébé!°

Harry, fière de lui, cacha le parchemin, sous son oreiller et s'endormir, content.

J'éspere que ça vous a plu, n'ésitez pas à mettre des commentaires je les lirais.


	4. chapitre 2:conversation avec Neville et

**Chapitre 2 : conversation avec Neville et Luna**

Je m'excuse d'avoir deux mois de retard pour le poster, mais j'écris d'abord les chapitres sur papiers et comment dire que je ne suis pas très motivée pour les écrire sur PC, d'autant plus qu'il y a eu la rentrée donc la reprise des cours et moins de temps libre .Je vais continuer comme je le fait normalement en postant tout les trois mois, je sais que c'est frustrant d'attendre trois mois, mais je peux pas vous promettre plus pour l'instant du prochain chapitre sera posté le mois prochain comme prévu. Je remercie ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires et je laisse place à l'histoire, bonne lecture.

« paroles »

$fourchelang$

°pensées°

 _Lettre_ ou _Sort_

PDV externe

Le lendemain, Harry se fit réveiller par un Ron râlant.

« Allez Harry, dépêche-toi, sinon, Hermione va râler, on a cours de potions dans une heure. Ronchonna-t-il.

-oui, oui, j'arrive Ron » Dit Harry, encore endormis.

° Ouaa, j'ai fait un de ces rêves, cette nuit°

Harry se redressa dans son lit, en bâillant, passa sa main sous son oreiller et sortit le parchemin, où il avait toutes les préparations à faire avant de faire le voyage dans le temps.

°non, non, non, ce n'était qu'un rêve°

Harry retient son souffle, paniqué. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, ses amis l'avaient trahis !

Il décida de se rendre le lendemain, lors de la sortie Pré-au-Lard, à Gringotts et de faire ses achats.

°Il faut que je questionne les gobelins sur les livres et les robes de la Famille Potter, que je n'ai jamais vu, ainsi que sur le faites qu'ils en aient mentionné plusieurs.°

Satisfait de ses décisions, Harry se rendit prendre se douche. Et se mit à penser à son aimé.

°Il ne m'a pas trahi. Est-ce que j'ai un espoir avec lui?°

Harry soupira, encore.

° Nan, aucune chance, pour lui je ne suis que la sosie de mon père.°

Harry sortit de la douche, s'habilla, prit ses affaires de cours et partit rejoindre Ron dans la Salle commune.

Une fois à table, il discuta avec Neville, sur une nouvelle plante dont le garçon aurait fait l'acquisition, une certaine Mimbulus Minbletonia.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry et les autres Griffondors ainsi que les Serpentards, se dirigèrent vers le cours de potion, où Harry se mit en duo avec Neville, l'empêchant ainsi de faire exploser sa potion, évitant donc aux Griffondors de perdre des points inutilement, tout en matant celui qui aimait. Le Professeur Snape dut le reprendre plusieurs fois.

Après les deux heures de potion, les Griffondors avaient botanique, là-bas, Harry se mit-encore- avec Neville, qui l'aida à son tour, dans l'étude d'une jeune pousse de saule cogneur.

Le cours dura une heure et demi, puis ils avaient une pause de trente minutes.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à ses meilleurs amis de répliquer et embarqua Neville à l'écart. Ce dernier surpris, se laissa faire.

« Bon, Harry souffla. Neville, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? » Demanda-t-il.

Neville le regarda interloqué, puis répondit :

« évidement, mais t'as plus confiance en Ron et Hermione ? » Questionna celui-ci.

Le Survivant hésita, puis répondit :

« Je te le dis car je sais que je peux te faire confiance, mais jure moi de ne le répéter à personne sans mon accord. Demanda Harry.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance, Harry, on ne te trahira pas. »

Harry et Neville se retournèrent vers l'entrée et virent Luna, se tenant là.

« Bonjour les garçons, les salua cette dernière, sur un ton de rêverie.

-Bonjour Luna, la salua Harry. Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris de te trouvé là. »

Luna lui sourit, mystérieusement.

« Bon...Bonjour Luna, répondit Neville, sonné.

-Très bien, dit Harry. J'ai appris quelque chose, hier qui m'a bouleversé. Alors que je me promenais dans les couloirs, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mme Weasley et le Directeur. Ils ont parlé d'un contrat de mariage entre Ginny et moi, de voler dans mes coffres-d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que j'en avais plusieurs-, de me tuer, du faite de mes meilleurs amis ne le sont pas et sont juste payaient pour l'être, que Ginny veut me faire ingurgiter des potions de désir et de fertilité pour coucher avec moi et tombé enceinte pour que je sois forcé de l'épouser, que tout les professeurs sauf Snape, Pomfresh, Flitwick et Chourave. » Déclara Harry, d'un trait.

Luna le regarda les bras croisés avant de dire :

« c'est bon, tu as fini? » Demanda-t-elle.

Quand elle le vit acquiescé, elle dit :

« Je comprend que ça t'ai choqué, Harry, mais en même temps je pense que tu t'en doutais un peu quand même. »

Harry la regarda, choqué, puis finit par se dire qu'elle avait raison et acquiesça, Ron était tout le temps jaloux de son argent et Hermione passait son temps à le réprimander.

Neville quand à lui devient de plus en plus rouge, de colère, au fur et à mesure du discours d'Harry.

« Ces... Je vais les détruire, les...Comment ont-ils put oser ? »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Neville aussi énervé.

« Calme-toi Neville, ça ne sers à rien de t'énerver, Harry a déjà un plan, nous ne pouvons que l'aider dans celui-ci, on se vengera en temps et en heure. »Dit Luna, la voie de la raison.

Harry était mouché qu'elle soit au courant de son plan.

« Elle a raison, encore une fois, dit Harry. J'ai un plan, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, êtes-vous avec moi ?Demanda celui-ci.

-Évidemment qu'on est avec toi, Harry, répondit Neville, redevenu calme.

-Si tu penses le contraire, c'est que tu es plus bête que je ne le pensais, Harry. » Déclara la presque petite-amie de ce dernier.

Harry les regarda, ému, avant de se reprendre.

« Merci les amis, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. » Dit-il avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

Après la pause câlins, ils reprirent la discussion.

« Bon alors, vas-y, dit nous ton plan. » Dit Neville.

Et Harry leur exposa son plan.

« Alors comme ça tu veux partir, s'attrista Neville, mais il se reprit. On ne pourra plus se voir mais je vais quand même t'aider.

-On pourra acheter ce dont tu as besoin à la sortie, demain, à Pré-au-Lard. Suggéra Luna.

-Bonne idée, Luna, s'exclama le survivant. Du coup on se retrouve tout les trois à la Taverne du Sanglier, vers 10h, demain ?

-Ça marche pour nous, répondit Neville.

-Bon, souffla le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il faut aller manger sinon Ron et Hermione vont se poser des questions, et on reprend les cours dans une heure. »

Harry, Neville et Luna allèrent manger, se séparant en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Luna alla à la table de Serdaigle, et Neville et Harry allèrent à la table de Griffondore. Harry se retrouva à côté de Ron et avec Hermione en face de lui. Dès qu'il s'assit, celle-ci commença à l'agresser.

« Où étais-tu Harry ? Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais avec Neville et Luna ? De quoi vous parliez ? Répond-moi Harry ! »

Ce dernier la regarda s'égorger la voix, en se remplissant une assiette de rôti, pris un petit pain, croqua dedans et avala sa bouché avant de lui répondre, calmement.

« J'étais dans un couloir juste à côté avec Neville, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire car c'est bientôt, en venant ici on a croisé Luna avec qui on a parlé, puis on est arrivé et on s'est assit ici. C'est bon j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions et je peux manger? » Lui répondit celui-ci.

Hermione eut la grâce de paraître gêné.

« Oui c'est bon »Finit-elle par dire.

Tous finirent leur repas rapidement avant d'aller en cours sous les plaintes de Ron comme quoi il n'avait eu le droit qu'à 3 services ce qui ne lui suffisait pas. Le soir après le dinner, Harry monta directement se doucher et se coucher, prétextant vouloir se reposer pour le lendemain. Harry mit un moment à trouver le sommeil, repensant à sa journée. Quand soudain il repensa à son cours de potion, résultat il bandait. Harry soupira avant de jeter un sort de silence sur la tendue de son lit, puis enleva son pantalon, avant d'attraper son érection. Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, le visage de son amoureux en tête, et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, bienheureux, sans penser à toutes les surprises qui l'attendait le lendemain, à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 en espérant que ça vous ai plut. Je dit au mois prochain dans :

Chapitre 3 : Sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Gringotts, Partie 1

 _« Harry fut enragé quand il sut le nombre de potions et de sorts posés sur lui par Dumbledore._

 _°Je n'en revient pas ce vieux croûton a osé, GRRR si je l'attrape j'en fait de la chaire à pâté.°_

 _Harry fut gêné quand il vit ses possibles héritages-surtout le dernier. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit qu'il allait être le possible futur Lord de tant d'Héritage. »_

voilà un petit avant bouche du prochain chapitre pour me faire pardonner mon retard. En espérant que ça vous à mit l'eau à la bouche. À plus v .


	5. Chapter 3: parchemin

**Chapitre 3 : Parchemin**

Disclaimer : seule l'histoire est de moi, le reste appartient à J.

« paroles »

°pensées°

 _lettres_ ou _sort_

Samedi, Harry se leva vers 7h, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et grognant. Voldemort ne lui avait pas laissé de répit cette nuit, avec toutes ses séances de tortures sur les moldus. Il se leva donc de mauvaise grâce et alla se doucher, avant de s'habiller et d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, le Sauveur salua Luna, puis s'assit entre Neville et Hermione. Neville le salua en bâillant et Hermione mit un temps avant de le remarquer. Harry eut le temps de commencer de manger avant qu'elle ne le voit.

« Harry ? S'étonna Hermione. Mais que fais-tu là de si bonne heure ? Ron n'est pas avec toi ? »

Le survivant repoussa son assiette en soupirant.

« J'ai été gardé réveillé par Voldemort, vu que je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, je me suis levé. Ron doit toujours dormir. D'autres questions ? » Demanda Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione le regarda, l'air effaré.

« N... Non, c'est... C'est bon.

-Bien » Répondit Harry avant de reprendre son petit-déjeuner.

Après celui-ci, Harry alla se promener dans le parc une petite demi-heure, avant d'être rejoint par Luna et Neville. Ils discutèrent, assit dans l'herbe, jusqu'à qu'il soit 9h30, le départ pour Pré-au-Lard.

Harry qui avait fait signer son autorisation par sa tante, put aller à la sortie.

En passant devant Rusard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire victorieux. Harry, Neville et Luna décidèrent de faire ce que faisait les autres de leur ages pour passer inaperçu, c'est à dire du lèche-vitre et avec leurs économies qu'ils avaient sur eux, acheter des bonbons à HoneyDukes et boire une bierreaubeurre à la tête du sanglier. Puis vers 11h, ils se dirigèrent vers Gringotts pour prendre de quoi acheter les affaires d'Harry pour son voyage.

Une fois entrés dans la banque, les 3 compères se dirigèrent vers un guiché.

« Bonjour maître gobelin, je voudrais retirer des sous dans mon coffre. »

Le gobelin baissa les yeux vers Harry et l'examina.

« clé. » Réclama-t-il.

Harry parut gêné.

« je... je n'ai pas ma clé. »

Le gobelin soupira puis déclara :

« Nom ?

-Harry James Potter. »

Le gobelin le regarda, l'air étonné, mais se reprit.

« Veyez vous piquer le doigts et mettre une goutte de sang sur ce parchemin, expliqua-t-il, en tendant un papier. Pour confirmer que vous n'êtes pas un usurpateur. »

Harry fit se qui lui était demandé, puis se pencha sur le parchemin avec le gobelin et fut étonné de ce qu'il vit.

 _ **Nom :** Harry James Potter_

 _ **Nom du père :** James Charlus Potter (mort)_

 _ **Nom de la mère :**_ _Lily Potter, née Liliane_ _Saïph_ _Black, adopté Evans (morte)_

 _ **Nom des frères et sœurs :** Emyr Lilian Potter(jumeau)(vivant)_

 _ **Nom de l'époux(se) :** /_

 _ **Nom des enfants :** /_

 _ **Nom de l'âme sœur :**? (héritage non reçu)_

 _ **Nom du parrain :** Sirius Orion Black (vivant)_

 _ **Nom de la marraine :** Alice Londubat, née Rosier (vivante)_

 _ **Nom des tuteurs moldu :** Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Dursley, née Evans _

_**Nom des tuteurs sorcier :** Albus Wilfic Perceval Brian Dumbledore_

 _ **Date de naissance :** 31 Juillet 1980_

 _ **Coffres :** 243, 687, 109, 462, 251, 627, 6, 3, 2, 4_

 _ **Héritages d'anciennes familles :** Première place : Black, Potter. Ex æquo : Griffondore(Neville Londubat), Peverell(William Arthur Weasley), Serpentard(Tom Marvolo Riddle). Deuxième place:Serdaigle(Luna Lovegood)_

 _ **Héritages magiques :** Elementaris 28%(lié à un élément qui s'agit en fonction des humeurs), Incube 24%(des périodes d'accouplement et une vie sexuelle très actif), Veela 20%(protecteur avec son compagnon), Vampire 15%(lors de l'acte, sang de compagnon bût), Elfe 13%(préfère les légumes à la viande)._

 _ **Sorts et potions posé sur lui :** bloque de magie 65% par Albus Wilfic Perceval Brian Dumbledore, conséquence : croissance réduite, blocage d'héritage de langue : fourchelang, élémentaire, vélane, vampirique et elfique._

 _Philtre d'amour pour Ginerva Molly Weasley, par Albus Wilfic Perceval Brian Dumbledore (annulé car âme-sœur non révélé). Philtre d'amitié pour Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger, par Albus Wilfic Perceval Brian Dumbledore. Potion de respect pour Albus Wilfic Perceval Brian Dumbledore, pour Albus Wilfic Perceval Brian Dumbledore. Potion de haine pour Severus Tobias Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Bellatrix Lys Lestrange, née Black, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et Narcissa Alfirim Malfoy, née Black, par Albus Wilfic Perceval Brian Dumbledore. Philtre d'obéissance pour Albus Wilfic Perceval Brian Dumbledore, par Albus Wilfic Perceval Brian Dumbledore._

 _ **Baguette :** Plume de phénix, bois de houx, 27,5 cm._

Harry fût étonné, quand il vit que Dumbledore était son tuteur magique et qu'il lui avait posé autant de bloques et de potions sur lui. Il fût aussi étonné que sa mère soit une Black et qu'il avait autant de coffres à lui.

°pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de tout ça ? Et c'est quoi tout ces coffres?°

Harry fût gêné quand il vit tout ses héritages magiques surtout celui d'incube. Qu'elle ne fût sa surprise sur tout ces héritages de titre.

°ma famille à de sacrés héritages autant magiques que de titre°

Le gobelin pour sa part fût ravie de la découverte de ces futurs Lady et Lord Griffondore, Serpentard, Peverell et Serdaigle. Il se frotta les mains, puis se tourna vers les trois compères, qui-à la lecture du parchemin-avaient eut diverses réactions.

Luna fût la première à se reprendre, elle s'exclama :

« c'est pour ça que papa appelait maman, 'ma princesse bleu' !

-c'est vrai que tu as les mêmes yeux que Helena Serdaigle. Et puis ma grand-mère a toujours dit que je devait aller à Griffondore, comme mes ancêtres. » Dit Neville.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se mit à cligner, rapidement, des yeux. Luna lui mit la main devant le visage et dit :

« Harry ? Ça va ?

-quoi, répondit celui-ci. Ah euh oui pardon. Maître gobelin, pouvons-nous revenir à l'affaire qui nous a fait venir ici, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Mais bien entendu, mon bon monsieur, veyez me suivre, je vous emmènent à mon responsable. » Dit le gobelin, en désignant une porte.

 **Fin chapitre 3**

je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais entre les fêtes, la rentrée, mon stage, les cours et ma fainéantise, je ne trouvais plus beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous me pardonnez, j'espère que ce chapitre aura comblé vos attentes et je revois pour le prochain chapitre, qui- j'espère- sera moins en retard.

À bientôt 3


	6. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

salut tout le monde, avec des amies nous avons créé un serveur discord pour parler de yaoi.

les sujets y sont variés, de l'animé aux fanfictions en passant par les mangas et les jeux, ...

bref pour accéder a ce serveur il faut une invitation de notre part.

nous acceptons les gens sérieux, nous parlons de yaoi donc les homophobes dehors.

si vous êtes intéressés voici les questions auxquels il faut répondre pour recevoir l'invitation:

1)qu'est ce qu'est le yaoi?

2)qu'est ce qu'est le Mpreg?

3)qu'est ce qu'est l'omégaverse?

4) qu'est ce qu'est un slash?

5) qu'est ce que veut dire uke/seme?

6)qu'est ce qu'est inceste?

7)qu'est ce qu'est un threesome?

8)qu'est ce qu'est un foursome?

9)qu'est ce qu'est la pédophilie?

voilà laissez moi un message avec la demande d'invitation(contenant votre identifiant discord: pseudo+#) et les réponses aux questions.

à bientôt et j'espère bienvenue sur le serveur

DragonFly-Snarry


End file.
